


Growing Up, Growing Together

by mmouse15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/pseuds/mmouse15
Summary: A slice of life fic during Harry's first year at Hogwarts.





	Growing Up, Growing Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alpacapanache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacapanache/gifts).



> I hope you don't mind. Ron is one of my favorite characters, and I hate that the movies had him act the fool most of the time. In the books, Ron is wonderful. I wanted to explore a small slice of life. I put in Draco, too, but the kids are so young, this is a glimpse of potential.

Here was the thing: Ron had a family. A large, loud, _crazy_ family, and he wanted to spend time with Harry. Harry didn't understand it. He'd always been an afterthought in the Dursley household, given Dudley's old clothes, living in the closet under the stairs, and working at all the household chores Aunt Petunia could think of. He wasn't used to being sought out, or listened to, or having someone want to talk to him. Ron did, and it baffled Harry to no end.

As the school year went on, Harry began to understand more. He heard about Bill and Charlie, the two oldest Weasley brothers, and Percy was definitely a favorite among the teachers, while Fred and George were an entity unto themselves. Ron had one sibling after him, and she was the only girl in the family. Ron was the youngest brother, and at least one of his brothers had done whatever it was before he had. Ron was not first in anything. He bore it well, but it had to wear, and Harry could understand that. He, Harry, was the first thing that was Ron's alone, and Ron was really good about not being a selfish jerk. Harry had a harder time, because Ron was the first friend he'd made that Dudley couldn't drive away, and Ron knew magic and the wizarding world and was happy to explain it to Harry. Harry, being completely lost, was thrilled to have the help.

One of the things Ron explained was the idea that some families were more important because of their heritage than other families. The Malfoys, for example, were an old pure blooded family in the wizard community, and rich to boot, so they saw themselves as important.

"Not, you understand, that I believe that," Ron hastened to explain. "My family is just as old as the Malfoys, and just as well connected, but we're poor and we don't judge people on their ancestors, so…" he trailed off, shrugging.

"Being rich isn't everything," Harry assured him.

"I suppose," Ron said, "but it helps to have a bit of money."

Harry shook his head "I'd rather have the family, thanks."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess you would," Ron said. "Sorry."

Harry shrugged. "No matter. I'm here now."

Ron laughed. "Yes, I guess you're right. Hey, I heard the giant squid was close to shore, do you want to go see?"

"Giant squid?" Harry said. "Don't they live in the deep sea?"

"Magic, Harry," Ron replied, "the answer is always magic."

Laughing, the pair headed down to the lake where, indeed, the squid was playing with a couple of students. The students were offering the squid toast, and in return, it was offering weeds from the bottom of the lake. Professor Sprout was near the students, stacking the proffered weeds in a large basket. Harry and Ron made their way down and learned from the other students, a couple of fifth year Hufflepuffs, that the squid was relatively harmless and was helping them harvest an invasive species of weed that Professor Sprout was unhappy about having in the lake.

The two Hufflepuffs offered to go back and retrieve more toast if Harry and Ron would ferry the weeds over to Professor Sprout. They agreed, and the Professor was happy to have their help. They passed a busy afternoon that way, and headed back to the main hall muddy, damp, and happy.

On their way back, they ran into Malfoy and Goyle, who sneered at the state of their robes. Ron shrugged and tugged Harry into the Great Hall. Harry felt the sting of rejection again, an echo of how he'd lived before Hogwarts. He was quiet throughout dinner. Ron kept throwing concerned looks at him, but Harry just shook his head.

After all, Ron really wouldn't understand why Harry wanted Draco to like him, would he?

~fin


End file.
